Eren X Mikasa Love: An EreMika One-shot Fanfiction
by GhostEmperor
Summary: This is an Eren and Mikasa Fanfiction. It is a One-shot that contains lots of lemon!


**Hey guys this my First Lemon and it's about Eren Mikasa, please Enjoy!**

 **Also If you are a Jean x Mikasa Shipper than don't read this cuz screw Jean!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters just the humor**

 _ **Story start**_

….MIkasa will you go out with me!

That would be the 20th time Jean had asked her out that day

 **Mikasa** : Sorry Jean but for the 20th time (told you) NO!  
 **Mikasa** : _After all, I only have eyes for one person  
_ **Jean** : Bu...but why? Mikasa I lov-  
 **MIkasa** : Sorry Jean but I don't feel that way for yo- * _spots Eren_ *

MIkasa then went to Eren and hugged him from behind, this made Jean really jealous

 **Jean** : _*Angry* That bastard! Why does he always get her attention!  
_ **Eren** : Mikasa what the hell are you doing? I told you I'm not your little brother!

Out of anger Eren pushes Mikasa of him and storms of leaving mikasa alone.

 **Mikasa** : _I...I just missed you *sad*_

(Some Time Later)

Eren was in his room prepping his gear until Mikasa suddenly comes by.

 **Mikasa** : Listen Eren about earlier-  
 **Eren** : It's okay don't worry about it and besides… * _blushing_ * I kinda missed you.

This made mikasa blush like crazy.

 **Mikasa** : _He does care_.

Eren and mikasa's relationship has always been complicated. It all started when Mikasa moved in with the yaeger family, she was always trying to protect Eren. That annoyed him so much, even now he hated when mikasa tried to baby him. Eren never thought about how Mikasa really felt since he is always such a knuckle head. Even after Mikasa's confession Eren still couldn't figure it out.

 **MIkasa** : So Eren… * _blushing_ * Want to go out somewhere? *lays on Erens bed*  
 **Eren** : Mikasa we don't have time for that! Right now all I want is to do kill the Titans! I couldn't care less about anything else!

Those harsh words stung her heart and it really hurt...to the point where Mikasa cried.

 **Mikasa** : *crying* You know… *sniff * that really hurts. I tried…I really did, all I ever wanted was to be with you Eren! You are always running of without me and I'm afraid...afraid that you will go where I can't reach you *sobbing *

Eren was shocked, he never knew Mikasa worried so much about him. Mikasa was crying like crazy now! She just couldn't stop, poor thing :(

 **Eren** : Mikasa I didn-...Im sorry  
 **Mikasa** : Shut up Eren I hate you! I can't believe you are the same person who wrapped this scarf around me. Where is the Eren I once knew! Give him back!

She was about to leave until Eren stopped her, he pulled her into him and then-

 _Kiss_ *

 **Eren** : Mikasa I…I know that you are mad at me but please listen.  
 **Mikasa** : _*still crying*_ Okay I will  
 **Eren** : * _hugs Mikasa_ * I'm sorry I hurt you and…I do care about you. I just…I almost lost you okay. I don't know what I would do without you. Can you forgive me?  
 **Mikasa** : Do you mean it?  
 **Eren** : Of course I do!  
 **Mikasa** : * _sniff_ * Okay I forgive you.

Eren wiped the tears of Mikasa and then...well you know what happened.

Their lips met In a passionate kiss.

 **Eren** : _Mikasa  
_ **Mikasa** : _Eren  
_ **Eren and Mikasa** : I love you

They started to get more erotic, Eren pinned Mikasa to the bed and started to kiss her everywhere, Mikasa also started to lick Eren's face. Eren started to undress her partner as Mikasa did the same. He then kissed her neck and worked his way down to her chest

 **Mikasa** : *moaning* Oh Eren!

She couldn't help but feel the surge of pleasure consume her, all she could do was moan as Eren touched her body. Eren wasn't done just yet, he was still working his way down to her abs and further. Mikasa's legs started to shake as Eren kissed her thighs...

 **Eren** : Hot...why are you so hot! Fuck I'm horny!

Mikasa started to get wet and it didn't take long before Eren noticed, he kissed her wetness and explored the inside with his tung.

 **Mikasa** : Oh yes...Eren you dirty animal!

Mikasa decided he wasn't going to have all the fun, so she pinned him down to the bed and started pleasuring him. She saw Eren's member was hard so she took his pants of to expose everything. Mikasa was getting exited again and played with Eren's cock for a bit. She then licked the tip and sucked on it, at the same time Eren pushed his fingers inside her. He made sure to explore every inch inside her.

 **Eren** : *moaning* Oh Mikasa...you dirty bich!

Eren was now on top and he was going to show her who the dominant one was.

 **Eren** : Mikasa are you ready?  
 **Mikasa** : * _breathing hard_ * Yes...give it to me!

Mikasa spread legs and Eren stuck his dick in her. Both of them were moaning like crazy, it was a feeling none of them had ever experienced.

 **Mikasa** : Oh Eren ahhhh!

Eren continued to thrust her while pinching Mikasa's hard nipples. He also grabbed her ass and started massaging her, Mikasa's butt was surprisingly big and round. It was like the kardashians but all natural.

 **Mikasa** : Eren I'm ganna cum!  
 **Eren** : Me too!

Both of them eventually gave out and Jizzed on each other, out of energy Mikasa laid on Eren. He could see Mikasa's hot body with the nice curves and beautiful face, after all she is one of the most pretty people in AOT. Seeing her like this made Eren get hard again, so he turned Mikasa around and bend her over. Mikasa moaned as Eren thrusted her from behind, both of them were in love more than ever.

(Later that day)

The couple was exhausted from having intercourse and rested in each others arms.

 **Eren** : Mikasa  
 **Mikasa** : Yes sweety  
 **Eren** : After we kill all the Titans…lets get married.  
 **Mikasa** : Okay, it's a promise!  
 **Eren** : Wait...does this mean we're dating?  
 **Mikasa** : Yes babe… *giggle* yes it does.

Little did they know the door was open and Captain Levi saw the whole thing!

 **Levi** : _Horny fucks, that's disgusting!_

Captain Levi decided to leave them alone so he left, that's when he ran into Jean.

 **Jean** : Captain Levi have you seen Mikasa?  
 **Levi** : Why?...  
 **Jean** : I'm going to ask her out...again.  
 **Levi** : Oh okay...she's in Erens room having sex with him

 **Story over**

 **Poor Levi...haha I'm more evil than HighQueen ;)**

 **So in the end Jean got depressed and would cry every morning. Levi punished Eren and Mikasa with cleaning, but they did It again in front of Jean to make sure he didn't say anything.**

 **Well make sure to write your opinion and don't forget to read my current story!**


End file.
